Brave Frontier: Artificial Maiden
by LucentZinogre
Summary: Maiden Vanila loves nothing more than using people like mere objects, tools for her pleasure. But when she constructs a robot specifically for that purpose, she realizes she can't bring herself to treat her creation the same way... Yuri, VanilaXLilith.
1. Activation

HIBERNATION PHASE: 99% COMPLETE.

Vanila looked over the female form in the capsule before her, suspended by thick cables. She watched the blue loading bar crawl slowly across the capsule's monitor, ever closer to completion. Every second felt like an hour to Vanila, as is often the case when waiting for a computer to boot up, which indeed was exactly what the pink-haired Battle Maiden was doing. She had constructed a robot based on the technology of her jet-wings: an artificial Battle Maiden to aid the other six. Equipped with state-of-the-art weapon systems– _Well, of course; I invented them myself–_ it would be just as powerful as Vanila and the other Battle Maidens, but completely subject to her commands… an idea which Vanila very much enjoyed the thought of. She did take great pleasure in stealing the hearts of young men, especially those who were already in love with another girl. Of course, she didn't actually care about them at all, simply making them her love-slaves and using them for her sole enjoyment. She was thinking about how nice it would be to have someone new to control when an alarm sounded, jolting her out of her thoughts.

HIBERNATION PHASE COMPLETE. INITIATING ACTIVATION.

Vanila let out an involuntary giggle of excitement. She watched as the liquid in the capsule was drained and the glass was lowered. The robot opened its red eyes, and walked out of its container to stand in front of its creator. Except for its armor, it was almost indistinguishable from a human woman, only– _perfect_. The kind of perfect one sees in advertisements, that only a robot could replicate. Its skin was smooth and flawless, and its golden hair shone in the lights of the containment chamber with an uncanny beauty. _She needs a name_, Vanila thought to herself.

"Your name is Lilith. I am your mistress."

The robot spoke in a clearly computerized, yet gentle voice. _"My name is Lilith. You are my mistress."_

Vanila smiled. "That's it… Now, Lilith, we should test you out first… see what you can do with those weapons of yours." She began to walk down to the weapon testing chamber, Lilith following obediently behind her. _"I will fulfill your expectations, Mistress,"_ it replied.

* * *

**My first fanfic! ^_^ Anyway, really short first chapter, but if you like it, I'll write more in the second chapter.**


	2. Weapon Testing

Vanila and Lilith entered the chamber in which Lilith's combat capabilities were to be tested. It was a large octagonal arena, with seven blast doors on each of the walls save for the one where the entrance was located. "Here we are," said Vanila, "the testing facility."

_"I await your instructions, Mistress."_

"Well, I'm gonna send some monsters in, and you're going to use each of your weapons to… get them out of your way, as we Battle Maidens say."

Lilith tilted her head inquisitively. _"Battle Maidens…?"_

"Me and my friends. And now, you. We're a band of warriors out to destroy the gods. But I'll tell you more later," the pink-haired girl answered, as if deicide was an everyday thing for them: wake up, have some coffee, go to work, slay some gods, have dinner, go to bed. "For now, just kill what I tell you to."

_"…'Get them out of my way,' affirmative?"_

"Exactly."

Vanila exited the arena, and the blast doors closed behind her, leaving Lilith alone in the chamber. She climbed a stairway to a control room overlooking the arena.

**"Okay, Lilith,"** Vanila's voice rang out over the PA system, **"Use your lightsaber to defeat these Burnies."** One of the gates slowly opened, and out hopped several of the gelatinous red creatures. Lilith raised her arm, her skin unfolding into metal plates that slid into place and took the form of a sword hilt, from which a long, triangular lightsaber blade issued forth, glowing blue and humming with energy. She dashed forward, impaling one of the Burnies, and swung the blade upward, splattering the pyroclastic material of the Burny far and wide. Two of the other Burnies jumped at her, but she quickly destroyed them both with a rapid spin attack as her mistress watched from the control room. Once all the creatures had been slain, Lilith retracted the saber back into her hand.

**"Very good. Now let's see about your shooting…"** Another gate opened, this time letting free a trio of Harpies, which circled in the air above their opponent, waiting to strike. Lilith's arm began to change form again, this time into an arm cannon. The Harpies dove towards Lilith, claws extended in anticipation of tearing into the flesh of their prey. The first was immediately vaporized by a barrage of lasers, but the other two quickly swerved away to either side before Lilith could shoot them down, and began circling around her. Using her targeting computer, Lilith instantly calculated precisely where to lead her fire so the Harpy would fly right into it– which was not very far ahead, lasers being lasers after all. The Harpy didn't even have time to react before it was nothing but a few floating feathers and a splash of red on the adjacent wall– and neither did Lilith before its companion came crashing into her from behind, knocking her flat on her face in a rather undignified manner at which Vanila couldn't help but snort out a laugh. With its prey stunned, the remaining Harpy swooped in for the kill. It was almost on top of Lilith when she suddenly looked up from the ground, and in one movement, raised her gun and fired point-blank at its head. The Harpy's head was blown clean off, splattering Lilith's white armor with red, and the rest of its body dropped to the floor in a heap. As Lilith retracted her weapon, the blast doors through which she had entered opened up, and Vanila walked in.

"You sure blasted those guys good…" she said. "Nice work."

_"Does this conclude the testing?"_ Lilith asked.

"Yep! You'll do perfectly as my battle robot." Vanila reached out at that moment and wiped a bit of blood off Lilith's cheek. She couldn't help noticing how smooth the skin she had designed was, allowing her hand to linger a bit before withdrawing, which elicited no reaction at all from the robot. "Anyway, it's time to set you to charge up for the night. We've got a big day tomorrow," said Vanila as she led Lilith out of the testing chamber and back to the laboratory.

_"I will return to my containment capsule for automated recharging and maintenance."_ Lilith stepped onto the platform, and Vanila pulled a lever on the control panel.

"Good night, Lilith," she said as the glass slid back into place and Lilith slowly closed her eyes. She stared at the sleeping robot through the glass. _It's kinda nice, having someone who literally can't disobey you. Maybe not as much as forcing a person to bend to your will, but still, it's nice…_ Vanila thought as she turned off the lights, blacked out the capsule glass, and returned to her bedroom for some well-needed rest.

* * *

**Ahhh, we have the first hints of something here... ;)  
**

**And I know Vanila is probably horrendously OOC here, but the thing about her being a sadistic manipulator came from the fact that she is the hardest of all the Battle Maidens to defeat (freaking Precision Strike... _), and I always joked about how Vanila always makes me her love-slave. Vanila makes EVERYONE her love-slave...**


	3. New Maiden

Cayena, the Flaming Rocket of Justice, was among the most renowned of the Battle Maidens. They didn't have a leader, but if they did, it would probably be her. She was the driving force of their order, the reason being not that the others were less motivated, but that the fire in her heart burned like a God Phoenix eating a whole plate of Head Chef Lancia's Infernal Annihilation Burgers in the magma chamber of Eldent Volcano. Truly, there were very few in all of Elgaia who were as hot-blooded and determined as Cayena. When she set her mind to something, she would never stop until it was accomplished, and anyone who stood in her way not wearing volcanologists' equipment had better be praying to the gods to be forgiven for their sins, for Cayena left no obstacle standing.

And she was currently lying in her bed, cuddling her gigantic rocket launcher as if it were a body pillow.

Vanila, who had just snuck into Cayena's bedroom, observed the scene with a grin on her face. Taking care not to wake her friend, she tiptoed over to her and rubbed her cheek _ever_ so gently.

"Mm… Vargas, you're so…" Cayena muttered in her sleep as she clung to her weapon. "So delicious… ah…"

That did it. Vanila gave a loud snort and fell to the floor with a crash. In less than a second, Cayena was sitting bolt upright, wide awake, and was aiming her rocket launcher around the room, searching frantically for whatever attacker may have appeared.

"Good morning, Cayena…!" Vanila choked out in between bouts of laughter. "Having another dream about Vargas, are we?"

"E-ehhh?! Vanila, what are you doing in MY room again? And you know I don't care about that kid…!" Cayena snapped, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"What you just said suggests otherwise, as does your luminescent blushing, and I just wanted to wake you up so I could show you and the others something." Vanila said, quickly changing the subject before Cayena got _really_ mad.

"And what's so important that you had to sneak into my room to tell me?

"Just come with me. And get the others while you're at it."

* * *

Soon, all six Battle Maidens were in Vanila's lab. "Okay, what do you want to show us?" asked Cayena.

"Just this… Ta-dahhh!" Vanila said as she yanked a sheet off of a suspiciously Lilith-shaped object, revealing– gasp– Lilith, as blank-faced as ever, clearly having had nothing to say about getting a sheet put over her like some amazing scientific wonder at a museum. "Meet Lilith, my invention."

"'Invention'? She looks like an ordinary girl…" Cayena remarked.

Lilith spoke up at that moment. _"Yes. My name is Lilith, and this is my mistress, who constructed me,"_ she said, pointing to Vanila, who continued to explain. "You see, she's a battle robot that does whatever I say! I created her to help us in combat. So she's like another Battle Maiden."

"More likely she's like another thing for Van-chan to order around," whispered Lico, Vanila's opposite element, eliciting giggles from Cayena, Bayley, and Fennia. Vanila looked annoyed for a moment. "You keep calling me that. Honestly, who in all of Elgaia says 'chan'? Nobody, that's who."

"Yeah, but Vanila _is_ on to something here with this idea, I'd say. The more the merrier, I'd say, right?" Fennia chimed in.

"Rightsies! And besides, she'll be a meowsome friend~!" said Bayley in her distinctively cute manner. Fennia smiled and patted the catgirl's head.

"What do you think, Serin?"

The object of Cayena's question was simply standing still and listening to the discussion. Serin, the Gun Goddess of the Tides, was eternally calm and collected, and held in great respect by the other Maidens. She had an air of imposing wisdom that none of the others possessed, and though she was quiet and preferred not to speak more than necessary, what she said was taken as law.

"I think it would make a powerful asset to have her as a member of our order," Serin declared, affirming the opinions of the others.

"Great! From now on, you're an honorary Battle Maiden," announced Cayena to the robot standing in front of all of them. Vanila hugged Lilith out of joy at the success of her invention, who did not acknowledge her mistress' action or look anywhere other than at the six girls who had accepted her.

_"Understood. I am honored to be your ally."_

* * *

**A more comedic chapter this time. I ship Vargas X Cayena, of course... But this isn't a Vargas X Cayena fic, it's a Vanila X Lilith fic.  
**

**Side note: _Daik__irai_ that _baka_ fangirl Japanese, personally. Lico just likes giving people nicknames like that (I imagine Lico as the snarky and troll-ish one of the team. XD)  
**


End file.
